


When Claustrophobia Attacks

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Claustrophobic Gavin [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has claustrophobia. He isn’t always having an attack only on rare sudden occasions.<br/>Gavin receives an attack in the middle of the night while cuddling and sleeping with his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Claustrophobia Attacks

Gavin always had claustrophobia. He’s learned to memorize when he did have an attack, especially when he’s worked with five men in a crowded room. Though he’s worried less about it in the new building that they had moved into about a month ago. It was bigger than the last and gave him more room to roam.  
The only people who knew that he was prone to sudden attacks on the occasion were Burnie and Geoff – his two bosses. No one else knew, even his other four boyfriends. 

~*~

Gavin hummed in content as he laid his head on Jack’s chest, the older moving to gently run his hand through his hair. Michael sat on Jack other side, tucked into him and Geoff. Ray was on Geoff’s lap, curled up and Ryan right beside Gavin. The movie they had picked was playing in the background as they cuddled up on the couch, though they didn’t bother listening.  
Soon enough Gavin yawned, snuggling deeper into Jack as his hazel eyes closed. Ray and Michael soon followed, leaving the gents to chuckle and carry them to their shared bedroom. 

Jack placed Gavin on the bed and crawled in right be hind him, his arms wrapping around the Brit. Ray was placed on Gavin’s other side, each other’s hands intertwining. Ryan crawled in after Michael was placed behind Ray, and Geoff on the other side of Jack. Arms circled waists, hands intertwining, and legs becoming a large tangle of limbs. Gavin and Ray were pressed firmly into each other, Ray’s face being stuffed into Gavin’s neck. They all were comfortable and soon fell asleep once again.

~*~

Gavin shifted, finding himself not moving very much. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted. He shifted again. Again not moving very much. Slowly his heart rate increased and his breathing becoming ragged. It felt like a weight had dropped onto his chest as it tightened. He whimpered slightly and snapped open his eyes. He grabbed Jack’s arms and slid them away, breaking his handhold with Ray. He quickly sat up, stumbling over the tangles of legs to the end of the bed, whimpering more as he got dizzy.  
His large movements caused the others to wake, groaning. Though as soon as they heard the whimpers, they grew concerned. Geoff was the first to notice the Brit trying to get out of the bed, hearing his ragged breathing.  
“Gavin its okay..” he cooed, getting out of bed to help the Brit. The Brit whimpered. As soon as he was out of the suddenly hot mess he rushed out of the room, gripping walls to the living room.

He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his eyes. He felt the stares at the back of his head and sighed again, “Its fine guys, go back to bed.”  
“Bull shit Geoff, what the hell is wrong with Gavin.” Michael glared, fumbling over Ryan to get out.  
“He had a claustrophobia attack. There is no way to help but to stay away. He needs his air.”

The four others stared in shock.

“Vav has claustrophobia?” Ray mused in disbelief

“Yeah… I was shocked too when I experienced it for the first time. Had to call Griffin to help me calm him. Though there’s nothing to do but let him work it out in a large open space.” He sighed, musing his already messy hair. 

The other four stayed silent before Jack got up. Their eyes went to the gingered gent as he walked out. Geoff sighed and plopped back down on his back. 

“Get to sleep guys, tomorrow is going to be a long day.”  
“Fuckin’ Monday’s.” Michael groaned as he crawled over Ryan again, wrapping his limbs around Ray. Ryan and Geoff groaned in agreement as they two wrapped arms around the lads.

-*-  
“Gav?” Jacks soothe voice came from the arch in the living room.

Gavin was pacing the room slowly, small heavy breaths coming from his form. He didn’t stop when his name was called, but did make a sound of recognition.  
Jack sighed, stepping into the room. He leaned against the arm of their couch, arms crossed. 

“Anything I can get you.”  
“Water.” Was all that he received.

He stood proper again and headed for the kitchen, making sure to take as long as he could, allowing time for the Brit to calm down enough. Once he entered the living room again, the water was taken and shakily drank from. Jack sat on the couch, remote in hand.  
Gavin shifted and decided to sit, placing the empty glass down. Jack watched as he placed his head in his lap, gripping to his pj bottoms slightly. Jack’s free hand ran through the messy hair of his Brit, a small smile forming on his lips.  
Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed, allowing his breathing go to normal. He felt at peace like he did before the attack. The weight lifted from his chest and his head didn't spin. As he relaxed Jack continued musing the younger’s hair while watching a short movie on low, his eyelids drooping on occasion.  
But all too soon, the two were asleep.


End file.
